


Beautiful Pottery

by deaddoh



Series: Haikyuu Pocket Universes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, M/M, Post-Canon, pottery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: Aone has taken up artistry after his volleyball career and has an unexpected guest in his shop.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou
Series: Haikyuu Pocket Universes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715062
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Beautiful Pottery

Aone exhales slowly, staring at the pot with what some would call concentration and others boredom. He takes his carving tool and slowly drags it across the gray pot’s surface, quietly revealing a beautiful and colorful pattern underneath. The potter leaves all kinds of curved shapes on the pot and gently places it into the kiln.

“Takanobu.” 

Aone looks over his shoulder to see Futakuchi admiring some stacked plates resting on a shelf. The potter rises from his seat and sees the surprised faces of some of the customers in the store. He makes his way over to his former captain and the other gently touches the top plate of the stack.

“You’re getting better.”

Aone nods and Futakuchi lifts a couple more of the plates to see the designs. They remain in silence for a few moments, Aone watching Futakuchi’s face as the other looks at the plates and Futakuchi wondering why half of the plates are of volleyball team colors.

“Woah!”

Both men turn to the door and see none-other-than Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio at the door, with Hinata gawking at two parts of the former Iron Wall. The ginger bounds over with Kageyama in tow and Aone can’t help but admire the glint in the other’s eye.

“Hinata, nice to see you.” Fukatuchi bows slightly. 

“You too.” Hinata returns the bow. He turns to Aone and smiles brightly. “So this is what you’ve been doing?”

Aone nods, although the comment sounds offending it’s anything but with the way Hinata’s eyes glimmer at the pottery and plate scattered throughout the store/studio. He watches the little crow admire the work stations and buckets of finish on the studio part of the room and the artful displays on the store part of the room.

“I didn’t know you could combine a studio and a store together!” Hinata his shaking with energy and Kageyama rolls his eyes slightly.

“Of course you can, idiot. No law says you can’t.” The setter snaps back and lightly jabs the back of Hinata’s head.

“How am I supposed to know that?!”

Aone smiles slightly at the two, remembering their antics from the games and practices he’s watched and played.

“What’d you guys come in here for? Other than to bicker.” Futakuchi cuts in, causing the two crows to look up.

“Oh sorry! I came in because my mother’s birthday is coming up and I need a present.”

Aone nods and Futakuchi sends the potter a mischevious eye. 

“Do you know what she likes?” The former captain asks, turning back to the freak duo.

Hinata pauses, taking a couple of moments to think. In that time Aone mentally adjusts himself to current Hinata. The middle blocker has grown slightly and has tanned significantly. He is definitely more filled out too, with a more mature look to him. 

“She likes neutral colors but also pops of color. Something to brighten the room.”

Aone nods and walks over to a stack of bows and picks one up. The bowl has a tan, speckled outside and a nice bright orange on the inside. He hands it to Hinata and the other takes a moment to look at it. The spiker’s deft fingers skim over the surface and the rim.

Hinata looks up and Aone is taken aback at the crow’s bright smile and golden eyes. “This is amazing! She’ll love it!”

**Author's Note:**

> if you can tell, i've gotten obsessed with Haikyuu!! i was actually super into the show a few years ago but it didnt really stick around but now it's back full force!


End file.
